


What Could Have Been

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Desire, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean - mastubation, voyeurism, Dean gets off on listening to Sam masturbate.





	

It isn’t like Dean doesn’t know what his brother does. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out his geek-boy side-kick is jerking off. Sam is normally reserved about his need to get off. He slips into the bathroom, or waits until Dean is asleep before he enjoys some ‘me’ time. But tonight it seems that Sam can’t wait to get off, and the fact Dean is laying in the next bed doesn’t stop him from slipping his hand down his boxers. 

Dean pretends to be asleep as he lies beside Sam, his eyes open only enough to catch a slight glimpse of his gorgeous brother; it takes all his will power not to grind against the sheets as Sam’s hips make lazy half motions that his hand completes. Sam is silent as he tugs on his prick and his lazy pace slowly increases as soft, mewling whimpers leave his lips. 

Dean is hard now and he wants to reach over and touch Sam, and feel his baby soft smooth flesh brush his fingertips as he brings his brother off, but he keeps still, silent in the night. His dick is trapped between his stomach and the mattress, and he can feel a creamy damp spot on his boxers as he spills pre-cum. Sam keeps making tiny sounds as he jerks himself off, making Dean’s dick twitch and his balls tingle. 

He watches Sam moaning softly, pumping his dick quickly into his grip as his hips grind up with every tug, and it doesn’t take long before he comes. It is not the pretty sounds Sam makes that gets Dean off, but the sight of Sam shooting his load and streaking in shades of white over his golden skin and moaning Dean’s name as he shudders that makes Dean blow. Dean comes as well, untouched and oversensitive from the wet bed sheets chafing his dick. He is as silent as a mouse as he makes a mess of the sheets, keeping his moans at bay so Sam does not hear him. 

The constant repetition of his name being whispered by his brother makes Dean feel hot and flushed all over. Fuck, all this time he thought his brother was imaging some pretty little girl as he got off, but it turns out Dean is what Sam thinks about. 

Dean is so tempted to slide closer and let Sam know he saw, and that he liked what he saw. Tempted to touch and kiss, even though Sam’s never admitted where his affections lie, but he just can’t bring himself to cross that line. He keeps still, pretending to be asleep. 

Sam doesn’t move for a few moments but then he sighs blissfully and relaxes into the bed as the last shivers leave him. He wipes his hand clean on the sheets, and Dean wishes he could taste Sam on his tongue. Sam rolls over and easily slips off to sleep, leaving Dean with a raging hard on and a mind filled with thoughts no brother should ever contemplate. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/4278.html?thread=2312630#t2312630)


End file.
